Henry
__NOEDITSECTION__ Henry belongs to Luster; please don't use her without permission. Science created a monster. An evil, destructive, ruthless beast: an unholy creation that should never have been born. And yet, it was. It was created, and the science that created it could not contain it. Fueled by a severe addiction to radiation and raw energy, the monster escaped, tearing a gaping hole through the facility. The scientists cannot find it, as its designed abilities backfired on the scientists, rendering their searching devices useless. Henry, the horrific creature borne from a vial, is now rampant and hungry, scouring the planet for the energy is so desires. The populous is unaware of its unwanted presence, and the creators of the abomination wish to keep it that way. Wip wip wip Henry is not an average organism. It has traits that make it unique from all other life forms, those that give it its electromagnetic abilities. |-|Anatomy= Created from a wide array of genomes from various species, genera, and even kingdoms, Henry has a rather "miss-matched" structure. Its bones are solid, unlike an average dragon's, giving it a much heavier presence. That being said, the bones are very thin and fragile, particularly on its four main limbs. It can easily break these bones, like an ankle or radius, just by running and tripping. It is a creature built for speed and agility though, with the majority of its DNA being derived from a greyhound. Its spine is very flexible, and contains more cartilaginous disks than an average organism, and is almost more cartilage than vertebrae. It has very large shoulder blades, which also help to provide movement to the T.A.A.'s (Terrestrial Accessory Appendages). more information of the T.A.A.'s will be given in later paragraphs Its skull is very streamlined and narrow, and is mostly hollowed, with many chambers around the nostrils and the jaws. These, along with its complicated larynx, allow it to make very strange, unique sounds. Henry s very muscular, but is very lean and lithe; it is not overly bulky or unnecessarily strong. It has the greatest concentration of sinews in its triceps and on its thighs and calves, which allow for it to be incredibly fast while running. Its neck is long and muscular, and relatively flexible. It is endothermic, and is considered mammalian, despite its draconic appearance. Its organs function just as most all organisms, despite the circulatory and digestive system having an added feature. see Physiology for more information on macromolecular synthesis and distribution. Its is hexapedal, meaning it has six limbs which is can use for locomotion. It as two front and two hind legs, but it also has two other limbs on it's back called T.A.A.'s. These appendages resemble insect mandibles, as they have two segments with an added wrist with one large claw on each appendage. The T.A.A.'s can function similar to arms, and can kind of grip things, or they can be used to climb, or to walk. The T.A.A.'s have some of the most concentration of Henry's battery tissue. see Physiology for more information on battery tissue and its functions. Henry's brain is incredibly active, due to the immense amount of electricity it can store in its body. It is cognitive, but the scientists deem it as inferior and incapable of intelligent thought. This is true, only because its instincts are always on high alert because of the addiction it has to raw energy and because it is always focused on trying to eat or find a way to sustain itself. |-|Physiology= While Henry's anatomy is relatively standard to most organisms, the scientists really upped the anti when they got to the physiology. Its internal conditions are unstable, and can withstand a great array of extremes, from the levels of PH, radiation, heat, and other severely damaging effects. This makes it very had to denaturalize its enzymes, and therefore it has a very stable metabolism, though the rate at which is catalyzes reactions can be slowed if Henry has little energy to spare. As mentioned previously, Henry has been engineered with a fifth class of macromolecule; the scientists refer to is as "molecule 5" (very creative, eh?). This Molecule 5 has traits similar to those of lipids, as its function is the same: store mass amounts of energy. If one were to describe them in a phrase, it would be "lipids on steroids"; The purpose of them is to store overwhelming amounts of raw energy, specifically in the form of electricity or nuclear/radiation. They are structured similar to fatty acids, but contain more deadly and reactive elements, namely lithium and mercury. In structure, the polymers are very elastic, and can expand when saturated with energy, causing bloating in the pockets of the molecule. The large stores of these polymers are called battery tissue, and the major pockets of this tissue are in its T.A.A.s, its abdomen, and all throughout its tail. Henry's digestive system and circulatory system are slightly modified to be able to sustain said battery tissue; much like how organisms eat organic material to sustain themselves, Henry can also eat radioactive or else-wise energetic materials. Its body can processes these usually fatal elements and compounds, and treats them just like any other vitamin or mineral, and the nutrients gets transported to the battery tissue hotspots. Henry can also intake energy through the tiny pores in its thick hide, much like how a plant would passively collect carbon dioxide. This energy is shipped to the battery organs and is stored there. Henry can access these energy stores voluntarily, and can manipulate the raw energy in startling ways. When being flexed, the battery tissue glows an orange-red due to the sheer amount of power of the raw energy contained inside. |-|Other Biology= wip *Henry is named after the SI unit for inductance Category:Pages that are WIP Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Luster the rainwing's OCs Category:Scienceborn Category:Special Characters Category:Females Category:Sexless Category:Coded Pages